The Fate of Molly
by mkc120
Summary: After they counted the bodies in the cave, two were missing. Dimitri Belikov's and a student. Molly. We all know what happened to Dimitri but whatever happened to Molly? Find out here.


**Hey.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Richelle Mead. I am mkc120. Got that? No? Hey, let's start chanting! I am mkc120! I am mkc120! I am mkc120!**

"Watch out, Ozera." I laughed. "We don't want you to turn FAT, now do we?"

"Rose!" Lissa whined.

Christian didn't need Lissa's help. He had his own snarky reply at hand. "Oh, Rose. We don't want the same to happen to you. How many pieces of pizza had you demolished so far? Can you even keep track?"

"Of course, Chrissie!" He scowled at that. "I didn't have _too _much." I leaned across the table for another slice. "And anyways, I do a lot of training. You just sit on your a-" I refrained from swearing at Dimitri's scolding look. "You just sit on your butt all day."

I was sitting at the mall near the _Royal Court_ with my friends, Adrian Ivashkov, Sydney Sage, Vasilla Dragomir, Christian Ozera, and my boyfriend Dimitri Belikov, in the food court. My other two friends Jill Mastrano and Eddie Castile were probably still shopping. Teens and adults bustled about around us, getting ready for Christmas. Christmas lights lit up the dark sky outside.

Adrian snorted. He's been a lot happier since he's gotten together with Sydney.

Suddenly, a familiar wave of nausea hit me.

"What's wrong?" Lissa's gentle features were filled with worry.

"Dimitri, go warn Eddie. I'll track the Strigoi down. After you find Eddie, get him to take all the Moroi into the car." I ordered.

Everyone's face filled with fear as they got the situation. With the exception of Dimitri's who remained a mask. That's what I loved about him.

_Focus, Rose._ I ordered myself to switch to battle mode.

But for a split second, Dimitri's mask fell off and he looked like he wanted protest. He probably wanted to help me and make sure I don't die. But the mask was back on almost as soon as it disappeared.

Everyone left the table. I went to the back exit where the nausea was strongest. Suddenly, a pair of glowing red eyes stared at me from the door to the alley.

"A dhampir is wielding a stake. Must mean there are Moroi around, Jake. "A female voice snarled.

A deep, male voice answered. "Good. I'm extremely famished." He laughed.

Then the female's eyes squinted in concentration. "Are you . . . Rose Hathaway?"

I took a step forward. "Of course." I laughed awkwardly. "You should know that since I'm going to-"

The words withered and died on my lips as the female Strigoi took a step forward into the light and smiled so coldly, chills went down my spine.

Not that I wasn't creeped out already.

And you know why I'm creeped out? Why I'm practically breaking Dimitri's rule of no hesitating?

Because Molly Conta was standing right in front of me.

"Molly?" I asked.

She snorted. "Of course I'm Molly. I always lived in fear of the Strigoi. Until I got awakened. And I truly got awakened. Life became so much more. As much I would like to kill you, my leader wants me to awaken you so you could lead us to the princess." She snarled.

My stake was poised in the right direction. I have to keep her talking so that I can stake her.

My heart ached at the thought. I wasn't friends with Molly before she was turned but she was always pretty nice to me.

And she looked the same, too. Almost the same, at least. The same soft golden-brown hair reached below her shoulders and the same face was apparent. Plus, she still looked sixteen years old. But there were a lot of changes, too. Like her chalky pale skin and her crazy bloody red eyes.

"Can we get on with it?" asked the male behind her.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Jack. You were just awakened so that means I'm in command. I am older than you therefore; I can also kill you easily."

Jack slunk back sulkily. "I can also kill you easily." He mimicked quietly.

This enraged Molly. Just before she turned around, I shoved the stake into her chest. Her eyes widened in surprise as she was killed.

"Thanks. I really thought I was going to get killed that time." Jack was leaning against the alley wall, behind the door. As I was about to lunge forward, a pair of strong arms held me tightly.

"Give us the Dragomir Princess." It was a man.

"Why are you guys so obsessed with that? Seriously, almost every Strigoi I met says that." I asked, stalling.

Suddenly, the arms around me loosened as blood from the Strigoi splattered onto my shirt. Jack bared his fangs and crouched in a predatory way. Unfortunately for Jack, Dimitri was on a roll tonight and kicked Jack on the chest in one swift motion. Quick, swift and deft: that's Dimitri.

I jumped on Jack and shoved my stake through his chest. His red eyes seemed to lose its glow as I killed him.

Dimitri and I panted. "Which way should we go?" I asked.

"You're covered in blood. We should go through the alley." Dimitri pointed out in his slight Russian accent.

"Good point. I'll call Sydney."

I had just flipped open my phone when Dimitri's voice sounded. "Roza?" Dimitri asked, urgency clearly in his voice.

"Yeah?" I said as I punched in Sydney's numbers.

I looked over at Dimitri and saw him, face pale. "Who is-"

"Yes, it's Molly," I said, words pouring out quickly.

**I know. Sucky ending. But this was just to show what happened to Molly.**

**I'm not quite sure her name is Molly Conta. I just took a random royal name and put it as her last name. I'm not even sure if Molly is royal. Trust me; I've tried searching it up. Absolutely no luck.**

**That's it.**

**But wait! Don't forget to check out this advice forum! Got a severe case of Writer's Block? Problems with your crush? Head on over!**

** forum/Advice-for-YOU/110840/**

**Whoever does this gets to . . . dance with Dimitri, Eddie or Adrian!**

**And whoever reviews and favorites gets a million virtual cookies and the same prize as above.**

**Do all and make a wish plus the prizes above.**

**Thanks!**

**-mkc120**

**P.S. This is a one-shot.**


End file.
